Dirty Pool
by rowanashke
Summary: Balthier is playing dirty pool, and it's starting to piss Basch off. BaschXVaan, PWP Graphic Lemon. My first non-Naruto Fanfic!


Balthier was playing dirty pool, and it was starting to piss Basch off

Balthier was playing dirty pool, and it was starting to piss Basch off.

A normal person might not have noticed; hell, the others on the ship didn't. With the possible exception of Fran, but Fran was a vierra, and god only knew what she thought of it all. Basch didn't know what vierra sexuality was like, and he wasn't really curious enough to ask, really.

Still. _He_ knew very well what _human_ sexuality was like, and he was watching Balthier, and he _knew_ that Balthier was being really, really unfair to poor Vaan.

Vaan was an innocent when it came to sex. Actually, Vaan was an innocent when it came to a surprising amount of stuff. He took to fighting like he'd been born holding a sword, and he took to adventuring like…well, hell. Like he was _meant_ to do this. But when it came to people, he was wide-open. Frighteningly so. Basch was afraid for him. Especially when it came to the suave, sophisticated, experienced Balthier.

Balthier, who was gently, unobtrusively touching Vaan whenever he had the chance. Who had taken to putting his hand on Vaan's shoulder and leaning over him while he was giving the boy flying lessons. Who had somehow managed to talk Vaan into _sitting on his lap_ at one point.

It was disgusting; oh, not the sex part. Basch was an experienced man of the world, a soldier, and if he was being truthful, he would have to admit that he'd had his fair share of encounters with men. When you're alone on a huge army base with no one but men for company for long periods of time-especially if you're fighting and in danger of dying every day, these things tended to happen. And Vaan was an extraordinarily attractive young man. Lean, muscular, bright-eyed…Basch could well understand Balthier's attraction.

It was just that Vaan had no idea what Balthier was doing and he was reacting to it without realizing what he was reacting to. Basch had seen it-the way Vaan's eyes had started to follow Balthier around, the dazed look that was starting to come over Vaan's face when Balthier touched him. The catch in Vaan's breath when Balthier did something like stretch extravagantly or bend over…

He debated talking to them. Either of them. But who? And how, exactly? Vaan was innocent and completely unaware. Balthier was…well, hell. That was part of Basch's problem. The question was up in the air as to exactly how much Balthier was really _aware_ of his manipulations, and how much he was doing out of his unconscious, in-born talents and drives.

However, it all finally came to a head. Vaan, guided by Balthier, had docked the _Strahl_ at Bhujerba. They were planning on going into the city; Penelo and Ashe wanted to do some shopping (not for girly stuff, Basch was amused to hear, but for some new armor and maybe a few potions). Fran was roped into going with them. Balthier said airily that he had some business to attend to; he didn't bother to inform them what it was, and they knew better then bothering to ask. He wouldn't tell them anyway. Vaan wanted to go, but Balthier said something sharp about him getting into trouble, making Ashe giggle and Vaan blush angrily.

Basch sighed. "I'm staying on the ship." He said. He knew there was nothing in Bhujerba to be a danger to Ashe. Not now anyway; it wasn't always like that. Now that they had the Marquis behind them, they were welcome at the port whenever they needed to stop. This was just a short stop on the road; they were on their way in the morning, according to Balthier's offhand announcement.

Basch saw Balthier's annoyed glance and wondered, then. "Why don't you stay with me? Keep me company." Basch said, slinging his arm over Vaan's shoulders and watching Balthier's face closely. The flash was brighter this time; evidentially, he was interfering in _some_ kind of plan of Balthier's. Good. He gave Balthier a flat look. Balthier blew it off, smiling suavely and acting like nothing was wrong.

Ashe asked him, in passing, to accompiany them to the landing ramp to discuss necessary equipment. The request was reasonable; feeling only a slight twinge, Basch unslung his arm and followed them. He waved goodbye to them as they disappeared into the crowds, laughing and chatting with each other. Basch watched them leave and grinned, shaking his head. They looked so innocent, but if you listened, you'd hear them discussing the best way to behead a Malboro King…

Shortly, Balthier passed him, looking smug and giving Balthier an odd look over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd. Feeling worried, Basch hurried into the _Strahl_.

Vaan was sitting on the captain's chair, looking decidedly…mussed. And blank. And panting. And…

_Aw, shit._

"Vaan?" he asked softly, squatting next to the chair. Vaan gave him a flustered look, slowly coming off of whatever cloud he'd been occupying. "Vaan, are you ok?"

"I…" Vaan said. Then, suddenly and rather shockingly, he burst into tears.

_Oh, you bastard, Balthier…_

Basch sighed and rose, gently lifting Vaan out of the chair. "C'mon, kid. It's fine." He half-led, half-carried Vaan through the hall to his room, then gently pushed Vaan into the room and closed the door behind them. Settling Vaan onto the bed, he sank down beside the boy and gently rubbed Vaan's back, letting the boy re-gather his composure.

When Vaan was breathing normally again, Basch shifted. "What did he do?" He asked quietly.

Vaan hunched his shoulders. "He…uhm." Vaan gave him a sideways look, then licked his lips. "He…kissed me." Vaan said, his voice quiet and rather shocked. "Right on the lips, and he…his hand…" Vaan blushed again.

Basch growled. _Not only did he molest the kid, but he molested him and _left_ him to deal with it. Bastard! I swear, this time he's gone too far. Probably meant poor Vaan to be sitting here thinking about it, and then swoop in after Vaan had gotten all flustered and worked up. It would have been easy then; he could have gotten Vaan to do anything he wanted…bastard!  
_

"Vaan, it's ok." He said, patting Vaan's shoulder. He sighed. "Vaan, was that your first kiss?"

He didn't really need Vaan's shy nod to know that. _Damn it…_

"Vaan…" He shifted again, pulling Vaan around to face him. Taking Vaan's chin, he lifted it, then smiled, stroking his cheek with his finger. "Vaan, listen to me. It's ok. It's natural and normal. Balthier is a very attractive man, and you're at exactly the right age to start to feel these feelings. It's normal. What's not normal is the way that Balthier is manipulating you. He's done this on purpose; he wants to go further, and he wants you to want it, so he's been playing you for a while now. I've been watching; I wanted to tell you, but…" he shrugged.

"P..playing me how?" Vaan asked in a small voice.

"Touching you. Getting too close. Saying certain things. Teasing you…" Basch said, his expression slightly angry. "He knows what he's doing."

"I…" Vaan said, his expression confused and unhappy. "I don't understand."

Basch started to answer, then hesitated. There was a way to both teach Vaan what he _needed_ to know and to confound Balthier's plans. The problem was that he wasn't sure it would make him any better than Balthier was to start with.

"Basch?" Vaan's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned back to Vaan and was surprised when Vaan slid closer to him, hesitant and shy. "Basch…could you…I mean…" he blushed, but his meaning was _quite_ clear.

_Oh…my._ Basch licked his suddenly very dry lips. Vaan pressed against him, tipping his head up to look into Basch's eyes. "Basch?" he asked, his voice low and breathy. The tone went right through Basch and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Vaan's. Vaan froze, unsure, and Basch gently cupped his chin, reassuring him. He continued to kiss him, keeping it gentle and as non-threatening as possible. Vaan slowly started to respond, his lips moving against Basch's. They continued to kiss that like for a moment, and then Basch shifted again, gently pulling Vaan onto his lap. Vaan blushed, wiggling, which didn't do Basch _any_ good. Gently stilling Vaan's hips, he tugged his head back down and kissed him again. Vaan's arms came up to hesitantly circle his neck. His fingers on Basch's sensitive skin sent a thrill of shivery pleasure down Basch's spine and Basch bucked involuntarily, causing Vaan to gasp in surprised pleasure as Basch's erection slid across his ass.

Basch took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Vaan's mouth, making Vaan gasp again. He hesitantly began to reciprocate and their tongues slid over each others' slickly, twisting and entwining. Basch moaned; he couldn't help it. Vaan was just too sexy for his own good. Vaan's eyes were closed, his arms clenching around Basch's neck more tightly.

Basch knew he was going to have to speed this up a bit; he wanted Vaan to fully enjoy it, but he wasn't going to be able to hold out for long. Plus, he had no idea when Balthier-let alone the girls-would return. Sliding Vaan back on his lap a bit, he broke the kiss and tipped Vaan's head to the side. He sucked and licked Vaan's neck as his hand slid down Vaan's chest to rest on his waistband.

Vaan mewled softly, his hips bucking, a silent and untutored begging. Basch slowly untied Vaan's pants and then tugged them down. Instinctively, Vaan lifted his hips and Basch took the opportunity to tug them over his hips. Displaying the incredible flexibility of the young, Vaan managed to shed his pants completely without ever once sliding off of Basch's lap. Basch let him get settled again, then gently fisted Vaan's straining erection in his fist.

Vaan cried out in pleasure, his body jerking. Basch re-fastened his lips onto Vaan's neck and began pumping his cock, his fingers playing over the silky-soft skin. Vaan mewled again, bucking into his hand, his hands twisting and digging into Basch's shoulder painfully. Basch continued the motion, sucking and licking, feeling Vaan's body trembling. It didn't take long; Vaan's gasping mewls, which started out as his name, degenerated into gasping pants as he convulsed, his cock spurting into Basch's hand and chest.

When Vaan had calmed, Basch tipped his head and recaptured Vaan's lips, kissing him harder, deeper, allowing his own passion to break through. Vaan responded eagerly, his own desire not at all dimmed by the fact that he'd just cummed.

Basch lifted Vaan and turned him, laying him out onto the bed. Vaan eagerly slid his hands up Basch's body, his fingers sliding under Basch's vest to scrape along his skin. Basch moaned into Vaan's mouth at the touch. Breaking the kiss, he eagerly slipped off his vest. Vaan's fingers fumbled at his waist and managed to untie his pants, which Basch wiggled off impatiently. Now gloriously naked, he slid his body over Vaan's, once again capturing Vaan's lips with his own. They writhed together, their sweat-slick skin sliding and rubbing deliciously. When he couldn't take anymore, Basch sat up, ignoring Vaan's soft cry of dismay.

"Shh…there's more. I have to get something…"

He wasn't sure what he was going to do for lube. _He _certainly didn't have any. Suddenly he grinned; he knew who would. "Stay here…I'll be right back." He ordered. Sliding from the bed, he cautiously opened the door. No one around. He slipped through the door and padded to Balthier's room. Trying the door, Basch was relieved to find it unlocked. Hurrying to the bed, he pulled open the drawers on the bedside table. At first he couldn't find what he was looking for and started to wonder. Surely he'd have some, if what Basch suspected was true. Then, finally, he found a small bottle tucked into the front of the right-hand side. Clutching the bottle triumphantly, Basch hurried back to his room.

Vaan was sprawled out, absently stroking himself. The sight was incredibly arousing; Basch paused to enjoy it, feeling his cock straining in desire. So god damn beautiful. It should be illegal, really. Finally he walked forward, sliding back onto the bed. Gently, he parted Vaan's legs, pulling him down a bit, and smiled reassuringly into Vaan's lust-fogged eyes. "Vaan…this part is going to be kind of weird. It might hurt…"

"Don't care." Vaan panted. "Just…please. Basch…" His back arched, rippling, begging. "Please…"

Basch flipped the top on the lube and spread some over his fingers. Bending over, he slid his fingers down Vaan's crack, making Vaan shiver and arch his back again. Finding the soft, puckered entrance to Vaan's hole, he stroked it, bending and fisting Vaan's cock with his free hand. Vaan mewled again. Basch simultaneously sucked the head of Vaan's cock into his mouth and slid his finger carefully into Vaan's tight, hot hole.

Vaan cried out in pleasure, the strange feeling of Basch's finger completely overwhelmed by the utterly amazing feeling of Basch's mouth on his cock. He gripped the sheets tightly, his back arching off the bed completely. "Basch!"

Basch continued to suck, moving slowly down on Vaan's cock as he wiggled his finger inside Vaan's body. He felt Vaan's body relaxing; quicker than he'd anticipated. Vaan was really ready for this. _Thanks, Balthier_. Basch mentally smirked; this was going to piss Balthier off badly. _Shouldn't have left him_.

He slid another finger in and this time Vaan felt it, an uncertain, surprised noise escaping his lips. Basch sucked harder, moving up and down, and Vaan moaned, once again loosing the weirdness in the wash of pleasure. Basch wiggled and scissored his fingers, easing and opening Vaan's virgin hole. A third finger slid into Vaan's body and Vaan didn't even feel it, his hips bucking into Basch's mouth. Basch let him, pulling back enough to keep from choking as Vaan bucked harder, his voice once again degenerating into moans and bubbled syllables.

When Basch felt Vaan was ready for him, he pulled his fingers out and sat up, squeezing the tube again and spreading it over his cock with a hiss. Bending over, he kissed Vaan again, positioning himself at Vaan's entrance.

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled Vaan. "Are you ready?" he whispered. Vaan shuddered, but gripped his shoulders and mewled softly, his hips bucking up. Basch slowly pressed into Vaan, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Oh…god. He was so tight…so hot…Vaan moaned in discomfort, his face spasming. Basch didn't stop, gritting his teeth and pushing until he was fully buried inside of Vaan's body.

Then he paused, bending to kiss Vaan gently. "Shh…" he whispered. "It gets better. I promise…just relax, ok?"

Vaan whimpered, but kissed him back and bucked. Basch laughed breathlessly, surprised. Vaan was so…

"Please…" Vaan whispered, bucking again. Basch couldn't help it anymore. Shifting, he gripped Vaan's hips and began to thrust, slowly but deeply, angling his hips and searching for Vaan's prostate. He knew when he did; Vaan nearly screamed, his body jerking and his fingers digging into Basch's shoulder hard enough to leave marks. Vaan picked up the motion quickly and they writhed together, gasping, their bodies meeting and parting. Basch felt himself tightening and sped up, loosing control of his thrusts. Vaan was moaning steadily, keening around gasps and harsh pants. They came almost simultaneously; Basch thrust one more time, his hips snapping forward almost viciously as he released into Vaan's body. Vaan cried out, arching into him and Basch dimly felt Vaan's cock spattering over their sweat-drenched bodies.

They collapsed together, panting, too shaken and spent to do anything but lay there and try to catch their breaths. When Basch felt he could move again, he gently pulled out of Vaan's body and sat up, smiling at the utterly blissful look on Vaan's face. "Vaan.." he rumbled softly. "We need to get cleaned up. The others will be back soon…"

"Mmm." Vaan mumbled. "Don't wanna move." Basch laughed again. They reluctantly rolled out of bed and Basch pulled Vaan into the shower.

…

They were sitting in the gallery, laughing and throwing pieces of bread at each other, when Balthier strolled in. He stopped, obviously utterly perplexed to find Vaan not only relaxed but laughing.

Basch laughed and Balthier gave him a startled look that shifted into thoughtfulness. Then understanding. And then…

Basch was startled to see something a little deeper than disappointment flash across Balthier's face. Balthier turned and Basch reacted without thinking, jumping up. "Stay here." he said, hurrying after the slender sky-pirate.

"What do you want?" Balthier asked, doing his best to keep his voice level. But Basch heard it-the undertone in his voice, the betrayal and the pain. He grabbed Balthier's shoulder and pulled, yanking the other man around.

"I didn't know." Basch said, his eyes wide. "I didn't know. I thought…"

"You thought what?" Balthier asked, finally allowing his bitterness to show through. "You thought I was just playing with him, didn't you? You thought I was just being the bastard sky-pirate, toying around with an innocent virgin…"

"Yes." Basch said, frustrated. "I did."

"Well, I wasn't." Balthier said, his shoulders slumping. "I…"

"Don't." Basch said, squeezing Balthier's shoulders. "I know…I'm sorry. Look…I'll stand aside. If you really like him…I say, go for it. I don't love him; I like him, I'm fond of him, but I don't love him. I want him to be happy."

Balthier blinked, and then tossed Basch a smile. "Mmm. I can make him happy…" he said archly, his eyebrows quirking. "More than fine, I think…"

"Hmph." Basch said, relieved to see Balthier's normal attitude shining through again. The beaten, whipped look didn't do well on Balthier's face or soul.

"Go." Basch said, sighing. "Be good to him!" He called out. He watched Balthier pull his shoulders back and step confidently into the Gallery. Shaking his head, Basch turned and walked to the cabin, laughing softly to himself.

"What's up?" Penelo asked, looking up from her armor, which she was in the process of refitting. Basch shook his head and waved his hand, sinking into the chair.

_Be good to him, Balthier. Or I'll personally kick your ass._

"When are we going to leave?" Ashe asked fretfully. Fran, coming in from the back and sliding into the chair, gave Basch a slight smile that told Basch that she knew _exactly_ what was going on in the gallery.

"Probably not until tomorrow." Basch said easily, grinning. "I think we should all go have some dinner…in town."

"Why in town?" Ashe asked suspiciously.

"I think it would be best not to ask such questions." Fran said, rising. "Let us go."

As they passed through the ship, Basch lingered a moment. He heard the very distinctive sound of Vaan's laughter and smiled to himself as he turned to leave.

_Be good to him._


End file.
